


I was going to go for a suave pickup line, but I got all flustered when I saw you.

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: Collected Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: Zevran was busy reading a letter as he stepped into the apartment, so he was taken by surprise when he looked up and saw Theron posing against the doorway leading into the bedroom, waiting for him.Theron grinned at him. “Hey, sexy.”





	I was going to go for a suave pickup line, but I got all flustered when I saw you.

Zevran was busy reading a letter as he stepped into the apartment, so he was taken by surprise when he looked up and saw Theron posing against the doorway leading into the bedroom, waiting for him.  
Theron grinned at him. “Hey, sexy.”  
Zevran couldn’t help a chuckle as he tucked the letter into a pocket and crossed the room. “‘Hey, sexy?’ Was that your best option?”  
Theron stopped posing and cleared his throat sheepishly. “I, uh, wanted to say something suave, but I got flustered when I saw you.”  
“Oh, amor… It’s an excellent skill that I have spent years honing,” Zevran teased as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Theron’s cheek. “I’m rather flattered that you want to learn.”  
“Does that mean Master Arainai will teach me?”  
“It would be my pleasure to show you how it’s done, my dear. The pose was a good start. I may have a few… Pointers, however.” Zevran waggled his eyebrows, more to see the smile on Theron’s face than anything else.  
“You have the _worst_ innuendo, Zev.”  
“Really? Then why are you putting your hands on my waist?”  
Theron’s smile turned devilish, and he glanced over his shoulder towards the bed. “Oh... You know…”  
Zevran laughed, and let Theron guide him into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points to Griffonpuff if anyone spots the reference.


End file.
